The primary mission of the Mouse Genome Database (MGD) is to facilitate the use of the mouse as a model system for understanding human biology and disease. To achieve this objective we: 1) create and maintain an integrated representation of mouse genetic, genomic, and phenotypic data; 2) expertly curate and annotate data to develop definitive reference data sets and consensus views; 3) gather and synthesize comparative genomic data between mouse and other mammals; 4) maintain a rich set of links and collaborations with other bioinformatics resources; 5) develop and support analysis and data submission tools; 6) develop user-friendly interfaces for public access to mouse genomic data; 7) provide extensive technical support for our community of database users; 8) actively participate in a coordinate with the global research community. This renewal proposes a Program revolving around the themes of sequences, genes, and phenotypes. Sequences and Sequence Maps: We will enhance the representation of sequence data and maps. Sequences and sequence feature maps will be integrated into MGD, gene models will be collected to biological context, and map of objects will become an important mechanism for viewing and exploring MGD. Genes and Gene Products: We will continue curation of MGD's core data and expand these to include gene products and gene groupings. Core data include information about genes and variants, function and process, and mammalian homologies. Phenotypes: We will enhance the representation of phenotypes in MGD, develop controlled vocabularies for describing phenotypes, and gather and annotate phenotype data. Phenotypic data about single gene mutations, multigenic traits, QTL, disease models and strains data will be emphasized. Database and Software Development: We will provide a unified software effort and design and implement database and software changes to MGD to achieve the overall goals of the Program Project. Community Outreach: As the scientific community database for the mouse, MGD places high priority on community involvement. We provide technical support for our database users and encourage community input, submissions, annotations, and collaborations.